


Voices

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Category: Wedding Peach, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double drabble written for the crossover challenge at wk_100.<br/>Sometimes I like playing "spot the seiyuu role."  XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written for the crossover challenge at wk_100.  
> Sometimes I like playing "spot the seiyuu role." XD

Darting into the flower shop was not one of her better ideas. But she couldn't help it; she _had_ to ask why _he_ was there. Instead she discovered it was possible for different people to have the exact same voice.

The results weren't bad though; even the grumpy florist was cute. Although the brunet did sound vaguely familiar…

"Will that be all for you, miss?" asked the not-her-sempai florist, green eyes echoing his smile.

She scanned the mixed bouquet he had assembled for her: peach, lily, daisy, and salvia blossoms. "Perfect!" She smiled back and followed him to the register.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken watched Youji flirt lightly with the pink-haired girl. Lightly, since her boyfriend waited impatiently outside. The soccer bag slung over his shoulder brought only a twinge instead of an ache.

"Momoko!" he yelled.

Ken started. That _voice_ \--!

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" the girl replied, turning with her bouquet to wave. She smiled apologetically to Youji. "We're on our way to a party--we found out today he was accepted to J-League!" She ran out after receiving her change.

Ken didn't know he broke his pencil until he saw blood on his hand. Omi later helped get the splinters out.


End file.
